degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Axel Valentine/Axel: Which Wiki User would you like to meet in person
Comment naming which Degrassi Wiki Users you would like to meet in person and tell what you would like to do with him/her Here is my list: Rynen AKA Jack Layton I would like to meet Rynen because he is my best friend on here. :3 Plus, I want to explore and venture in Canada, eh. I want to meet his MILF of a mommy, watch soccer with him, prank call the police, etc. Rynen and I would have tons of fun together! LOL Pearl AKA ScHaRyPeArL I would like to meet Pearl because she is one of those punk rock chicks with hair like Rihanna who can also dance like Lady Gaga! xD Anyway, if we met in person I would watch horror movies with her all night long. We can watch Halloween, Friday the 13th, Stephen King's It, Nightmare on Elm Street, etc. LOVE YA PEARL. Aleesha AKA Dreli I would like to meet Aleesha because she seems like a troublemaker and I would LOVE to have a slumber party with her. We can have pillow fights, gossip about people, prank call Rynen, listen to Britney Spears, etc. (: Aleesha seems like a fun girl. Camille AKA CamilleA05 I would like to meet Camille because she is so pleasant and nice. I would actually rather just go to church with Camille! (: We need to get our Bible on and praise the lawd! xD Stephanie AKA EliGObsessed I would like to meet Stephanie because she is so adorable and she reminds me of a chipmunk with her healthy cheeks <333 I would like to go ride a bicycle with Stephanie (: Icy AKA Clacier I would like to meet Icy ONLY to meet her parents and punch both of them in the face and tell them they need to do better. Thank you! Wendy AKA Degrassi Forever I would like to meet Wendy so she could show me around Austrailia and mainly to have a bowl of rice with her :3 Haley AKA Haley♪ I would like to meet Haley because she is so lovable and adorable. I want to bake chocolate chip cookies with her and share them with the world! (: Jasmine AKA Nisoja I would like to go perform illegal activities with her like lighting a school on fire (: Lily AKA Redfooo I only want to go to a Nicki Minaj concert with Lily. That's pretty much it. Sarah AKA ThisOnePerson I just want to throw glitter on our bodies and go to a night club and party until the sun comes up. . . . or until the cops crash the party. Nate AKA Caoil I am just curious to see what his room looks like. . :D Tayler AKA ElixImogen I want to go to her house and fry some chicken like the rednecks we are! YEE HAW! Quandreeka AKA KeepLoveAliveOnDegrassi Do I really need to explain? Her comments are enough for me xD This girl is hella funny! '''Claudia '''AKA CeliB15 We could sit on her porch and look at the cute guys that walk past her house (: And fangirl about cute guys. . and prank call Rynen. HAHA Comment yours (: ⒶⓍⒺⓁ シ Category:Blog posts